gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bayuro/12-13
=December= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:AzusaSawa01.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tycio (Talk) 15:11, December 20, 2012 Thanks Appreciate the work you have done so far here, made sysop. I am attempting to negotiate a merger with the founder of another wiki about this subject. There is material under w:c:girlsundpanzer:Category:Characters which I think can be incorporated into this wiki. Once it is merged into here, we could then redirect that URL to GUP. The admin has expressed some willingness to do this. They may be on vacation until 2013 though, so perhaps we could start early? The inherent problem with these pages is that they can't simply be imported using the Export function because the founder mistakenly created them as 'category' pages instead of as articles. I'm not sure they understand the format setup the best. So basically we would have to manually copy the text in the category description and incorporate that text into our character articles here. What I will try and do right now, if possible, is go through all the images, categorize them, and then see if it's possible to mass-upload them. +Y 17:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) =February= Cats Love all the character articles (so many supporting chars with names!) and school articles. I'm just adding them to Category:Characters and Category:Schools so they form an easy alphabetical list in case there may be times it's easier to check if stuff's missing. +Y 06:42, February 14, 2013 (UTC) =March= Images User:XD1 has offered to create a logo and background for our wiki so I am wondering if there are any images you think would look good, since I think you probably have superior aesthetic familiarity with the cast and the tanks and stuff. +Y 04:32, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Tanks and Episodes Hi! Should we start adding Tanks pages and Episodes pages? The wiki just feels so incomplete without them, though they maybe a pain to create. As for Tanks pages, there're already Wikipedia pages for them, but I think we should add pages that tell the basic information and specifications of the tanks, as well as their usage in the show. Meta07 (talk) 12:13, March 20, 2013 (UTC) =May= Gender cats Noticed Feb deletion of Category:Females. I'm sort of having both for now, we will use Males/Females for main articles. The 'male characters' and 'female characters' will eventually be deleted but are useful at present for organizing the articles mistakenly written as categories which also need to be deleted as soon as we incorporate their contents into mainspace articles. +Y 21:43, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Lettering Made a Teams page for doing an overview of them, to head the category. I redirected some imported team a/b/c/d/e type stuff from the other wiki to the appropriate pages. I was wondering if you might happen to know if these letters are officially referenced in some capacity in the anime or site, or if they are purely an arbitrary fan creation. If there is an official use for them, I was wondering if you might know what f/g/h is. I am also planning on making categories for each team (a/b/c exist but I could delete them if need be) and am wondering if we should go with the letter-based name (if official) or the animal-based name. It's a bit confusing too since mallard is a type of duck, lol. +Y 22:39, May 1, 2013 (UTC)